Take Care
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Demam di musim panas? Hanya orang bodoh yang demam di musim panas, bukan? Tapi, bukankah artinya 'dia' bodoh karena menyukai 'si bodoh? PikoMiki! One shoot! Fluff gagal! Request from Kumo-Usagi! Warning inside! R&R?


**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : One of request fic. -_-)7

All : *sweat-drop* Nggak dimana… emot itu lagi… -"

Kaito : Pair kali ini adalah ZuyaMoka-*plak* Maksud saya PikoMiki. -_-)7 Happy reading.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya YAMAHA.**

**Summary :**

Demam di musim panas? Hanya orang bodoh yang demam di musim panas, bukan? Tapi, bukankah artinya 'dia' bodoh karena menyukai 'si bodoh'?

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Romance, drama, humor (a little).**

**Warning : GaJe, typo, fluff (moga-moga), abal, request from Kumo-Usagi, normal POV only, dan lain-lain, bila sakit berlanjut silahkan datang ke Rock Hospital-*plak* *jangan promosi nak***

**Pair : PikoxMiki**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko proudly present : **_**Take Care**_**. (Di mata saya judulnya ambigu-*plak*)**

* * *

**Don't like the fic? Author? Pair? Genre? Just click back.**

* * *

Pemilik mata _heterochrome_ itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bercat putih pucat. Kamar yang terlihat begitu sederhana. Catnya sudah sedikit berwarna kekuningan, menandakan usia yang sudah lelah. Almari tua tampak berdiri dengan angkuh, warna coklat alami yang terjaga memberikan kesan angkuh yang tak terbantahkan. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, di musim panas akan sangat nikmat bila memakan semangka segar ditemani segelas ocha dingin sebagai teman yang serasi. Namun… tidak untuk 'si bodoh'.

Mahkota keperakan menatap sosok yang tengah terbaring dengan wajah yang memerah dengan tatapan mengejek. Seolah-olah kondisi gadis yang tengah berbaring itu adalah sebuah kesenangan pribadi untuknya.

"Aku kira orang bodoh tidak bisa masuk angin, eh?" ujarnya sembari menaruh baskom air dingin yang baru ia ambil. Es yang terlihat sedikit mencair dengan air seolah-olah menciptakan kesegaran dan sensasi tersendiri di saat matahari memanasi bumi dengan teriknya.

Surai merahnya tampak berantakan, namun tetap bisa dibilang rapi. Permata merah ceri menyorot dengan kesal ke arah sepasang _heterochrome _biru-hijau. "Kau ini niat merawatku atau tidak 'sih?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal. Pipinya sedikit digembungkan, bila dilihat dengan wajahnya yang manis, saat ini dia terlihat imut.

Namun, tidak. Bagi pemuda pemilik marga Utatane ini, gadis ini tidak terlihat manis sekarang. Dia lebih suka melihat sosoknya yang sedang marah, tertawa, dan mengerjakan sesuatu dengan semangat. Begitu mempesona, bagaimana seolah-olah Tuhan menciptakan dewi di depan matanya. Bagaimana seorang Furukawa Miki yang sering dia ejek menjadi begitu menarik. Entah kapan semuanya berawal, namun semua ini seperti sebuah cerita murahan di opera sabun. Bagaimana seorang laki-laki jatuh cinta gadis yang menjadi sahabat dan tetangga sejak kecil. Ya, hanya sebuah cerita murahan, namun jalan yang harus ditempuh tidak mudah, dan akhir yang dengan bebas kita tentukan.

Yap… sosok semangat itulah yang begitu mempesona, bukan seperti sekarang. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya terasa panas, aliran bening mengalir dari pori-pori kulitnya yang berwarna putih mulus, dan ekspresi yang terlihat resah dan tersiksa. Dia tidak menyukainya.

Perlahan, direndamkannya handuk kecil berwarna putih ke dalam baskom, membiarnya menyerap tetesan demi tetesan air dingin yang tersedia. Memerasnya sedikit, agar tidak terlalu basah ketika mempertemukannya dengan dahi yang terhalangi tirai merah. Perlahan dan dengan lembut, ia mempertemukan kulit putih dengan handuk kecil itu. Membiarkan panas dan dingin bertemu. Membiarkan kedua sifat yang bertolak belakang saling mengisi satu sama lain.

"Sepertinya, hanya orang bodoh yang bisa terkena demam di musim panas," pemuda belasan tahun itu terkekeh kecil sembari mengambil sebuah kursi kayu, dan meletakkannya di sebelah ranjang di mana sang gadis beristirahat. Ekspresinya menggoda, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa sang gadis adalah pecundang. Namun, makna tersirat yang sebenarnya tertangkap oleh kedua iris ceri itu adalah, 'Cepat sembuh, ini tidak seperti dirimu, bodoh.'

Miki tersenyum kecil, "Iya, terima kasih, Piko."

Senyumannya lembut seperti biasa, membiarkan sosok _heterochrome _itu merasakan sensasi bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar seolah-olah bom waktu siap meledak dalam waktu satu menit. Darahnya berdesir, naik hingga mencapai ubun-ubun. Panas menyebar melalui tiap titik pada tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang pendek untuk ukuran laki-laki, seolah-olah darah adalah konduktor terbaik untuk mengantarkan panas. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat 'sok' itu pun melembut.

Kedua permata merah terpejam, tatkala merasakan sentuhan lembut pada puncak kepalanya. Begitu lembut, hangat, dan penuh kasih sayang. Impuls seolah bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Memompa jantung dengan cepat, mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh. Nyaman… itulah yang Miki rasakan sekarang.

"Cepatlah sembuh, bodoh. Kau tampak menyedihkan sekarang ini," untuk ketiga kalinya, ejekkan dengan nada bersahabat itu kembali mengudara. Membiarkan pemilik iris ceri mendengar dengan jelas setiap huruf yang terlontar. Dan ia tahu, 'Cepatlah sembuh. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu,' adalah pesan tersirat yang tersampaikan dengan ejekkan bersahabat itu.

"Tentu saja. Bukan Miki namanya jika kalah dengan demam," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Meraih tangan yang tengah mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan kasih. Menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya. Ya… ia sendiri baru sadar. Waktu benar-benar bergulir dengan cepat. Seolah-olah baru kemarin ia dan Piko bertemu di sekolah dasar. Dalam ingatannya masih tertanam dengan jelas. Bagaimana cara pemuda itu menutupi rasa malu. Bagaimana dia terlihat gugup. Dan bagaimana dia akhirnya menangis. Semua teringat dengan jelas, seolah-olah semuanya baru saja terjadi, nyatanya semuanya sudah terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu.

Saat ini, mereka menduduki bangku kelas 3 di sekolah menengah. Tak terasa, ujian sudah menunggu mereka di akhir tahun ajaran. Menganti seifuku yang selalu mereka kenakan dengan seragam SMA. Namun, itu juga dapat berarti sebuah perpisahan. Yah, tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka akan meneruskan pendidikan mereka. Tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat, namun 3 minggu terasa begitu lama. Benar-benar sebuah keajaiban, bagaimana Tuhan dengan jemarinya menciptakan sebuah seni yang dapat membuai manusia dengan pesonanya. Bagaimana Tuhan membuat sebuah kebahagiaan terasa cepat, sedangkan sebuah penderitaan terasa lama. Cukup adil, tidak baik jika tidak pernah meraskan penderitaan, bukan?

Tak lama, kedua kelopak mata menyembunyikan pesona yang dipendamnya. Hembusan nafas teratur terdengar samar di kamar sunyi. Meninggalkan pemuda dan gadis itu dalam keheningan yang sangat membuai mereka. Piko tersenyum kecil, sang gadis masih menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Seolah-olah dirinya akan pergi jika genggaman itu terlepas begitu saja.

Kedua iris berbeda mata menatap sosok yang tengah terlelap dengan damai, sorotnya begitu intens. Digunakannya sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil kompres dan meletakkannya di meja dekat situ. Kembali, ia menatap wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur itu. Cantik. Entahlah, namun memang dirinya tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Gadis 'bodoh'nya itu memang cantik. Walaupun terkadang dia sering mengejeknya karena tubuhnya yang kurang dewasa, namun dibalik itu gadis itu tetap mempesona. Sebuah pesona yang tidak sembarang orang bisa melihat, bagaimana pesona yang begitu terpendam memperlihatkan wujudnya, dan seperti sebuah magnet yang saling menarik satu sama lain.

Perlahan, wajahnya mendekat dengan lawan mainnya. Menatap kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam dengan damai. Dengan gerakan lambat, menempelkan bibirnya dengan milik sang gadis. Merasakan kehangatan yang dapat dirasakan lewat kedua bibir yang saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Bagaimana cara dia mengutarakan perasaannya secara tersirat. Pengecut? Ya, dia memang pengecut yang mencari-cari kesempatan dengan mencium sang gadis ketika ia terlelap. Apa mau dikata? Keberaniannya belum cukup untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis 'bodoh' itu. Namun, bukankah artinya dia lebih bodoh karena menyukai si 'bodoh'? Sudahlah… setidaknya biarkan mereka seperti ini untuk sesaat. Biarkan mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Tanpa kata-kata. Namun, dapat saling mengutarakan perasaan satu sama lain. Membiarkan lelehan cinta membanjiri mereka. Melumuri setiap waktu yang dilewati bersama dengan pesonanya. Dengan kehangatannya.

* * *

"Eh? Sakit?" gadis itu nampak tidak percaya. Ibu sahabatnya ini mengatakan bahwa putranya sakit. Aneh. Apa tertular olehnya? Dengan izin dari sang ibu, gadis itu menaiki tangga menuju kamar di mana sang pemuda selalu menghabiskan malam dalam kesunyian. Dilihatnya sosok itu tengah tertidur dengan tenang di dalam selimut yang membungkusnya.

Sang gadis berjalan mendekat. Menempelkan punggung tangannya dengan dahi milik sang pemuda. Panas. Tak heran wajah yang tergolong manis untuk laki-laki itu mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Sang gadis tersenyum kecil tatkala sang pemuda dengan perlahan mulai memamerkan kedua iris _heterochrome_nya.

"Pagi," ujarnya dengan nada ramah dan sangat disukai oleh sang pemuda.

"Miki?" pemuda itu bertanya. Tatapannya sedikit mengabur karena demamnya.

Sang gadis mengangguk pelan sembari menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda. Kedua bola matanya disembunyikan di antara kelopak mata, sembari menunjukkan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Tidak kusangka, kau juga demam setelah aku. Itu artinya kau juga bodoh," membalas perkataan sang pemuda kemarin. Dengan nada yang sama, bersahabat.

Sang pemuda tahu apa yang disampaikan sang gadis, 'Cepatlah sembuh." Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua begitu mirip, tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ke pada lawan main dengan jujur. Sang tokoh utama yang menyembunyikan perasaan sendiri. Menunggu waktu dimana mereka bisa saling mengungkapkannya tanpa perlu merasa malu. Ayolah, kapankah mereka akan jujur pada diri sendiri?

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa sakit?" pertanyaan yang mengudara itu membuat sang pemuda membatu. Terdiam di tempat, seolah-olah tubuhnya adalah baja terkeras yang tak dapat dibengkokkan.

Oh… dia sadar. Dia tahu alasan kenapa dirinya berakhir menyedihkan di ranjang dalam keadaan tak berdaya sekarang ini. Ya… kakaknya pernah berkata kepadanya. Satu hal yang sangat penting… lebih tepatnya… sebuah godaan yang sangat jahil. Ya, kemarin, tepat sebelum dia merawat sang gadis dengan kasih. _'Cara menyembuhkan demam adalah ciuman, tapi kau sendiri akan tertular. Lebih tepatnya berpindah pada dirimu.' _Sekarang… bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan kepada sang gadis alasan demamnya. Dan juga… kenapa logika tak jelas seperti itu terbukti?

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

Kaito : Baiklah, satu request selesai dengan GaJe. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita cinta murahan ini. -_-)7 Dan semoga puas dengan ficnya, Kumo. Terima kasih sudah membaca, mind to R&R?

* * *

**R&R?**


End file.
